Moments
by StarryNight
Summary: Being done for 30 kisses on LJ. 30 moments and 30 kisses in the relationship of Rin and Kai.
1. With You

**Title:** With You  
**Pairing:** Rin/Kai

**Rating:** G  
**Theme:** 29: the sound of waves  
**Disclaimer:** All characters portrayed herein do not belong to me. They belong to their creators, and I am making no profit from them.

* * *

It was a wonderful day to work on a tan.

Hirakoba Rin stretched out on his towel, reveling in the feeling of the Okinawa sun beating down on him. There was just enough of a breeze to keep him from overheating, he had his tanning oil, a drink, the waves crashing nearby, and best of all, no threat of a Kite in Captain Mode threatening to give him laps for "slacking off." There wasn't anything Rin could want for.

Well…maybe one thing.

Sitting up, Rin scanned the shoreline until his gaze landed on the one person he wanted to see. His own personal surf god, riding the waves as if he had been born to it…which, really, he had been. Kai had literally been born and raised mere feet from the ocean; he liked to brag that he knew how to swim before he knew how to walk.

In Rin's mind, Kai was many things. He was Rin's best friend, his partner in crime. He was Rin's math tutor, but that was fine, because he was Kai's English tutor.

Kai Yuujiroh was also Rin's secret love.

Or not so secret, depending on whom you asked. Chinen had called Rin on his crush several times over the past month, and Rin _knew_ that Kite had noticed how Rin's eyes lingered on Kai in the changing room before and after practice. Kite was also discreet enough to not indicate that he knew anything, beyond a few significant looks at Rin.

Rin knew that he had to say something to Kai at some point. Regional tournaments were coming up; he couldn't _afford_ to be distracted by some silly crush. No, he had to tell Kai and tell him soon, because then it would be settled, one way or another. The only problem was that, every time Rin tried, the words caught in his throat.

"RinRin?"

Rin jumped as he felt someone poke his shoulder, then blushed. How could he have missed Kai coming back onto shore? "Yes, Kaikins?" he asked, repaying an annoying nickname with an annoying nickname.

"Where are you? You looked like you were miles away."

_I was with you,_ Rin wanted to say, but, again, the words wouldn't come. "Just…thinking about my tan," Rin improvised, holding his arm out to study it.

Kai reached over and ran his hand down Rin's arm. "You still trying to get as dark as Eishirou?"

"I've given up on that!" Rin dramatically flopped backwards onto his towel. "The man is some sort of tanning _god_! He doesn't even try, and he turns out gorgeously dark every single summer~!"

"He's going to have skin cancer before he's thirty," Kai muttered.

"Why Kaikins. You almost sound jealous." Rin looked up at Kai. A small part of him hoped that Kai was jealous because of Rin's words, but the rest of him was too practical for that. "Even in the winter, he's darker. I think it's just an Eishirou thing."

"So, you think he's gorgeous year round?"

"Kai…." Slowly, Rin sat up again. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just answer the question, RinRin."

Rin sighed. "Fine, Kaikins. Yes, Eishirou is attractive year round. But then," he flipped his hair over his shoulder and smiled winningly. "So am I, and so are you. We're gorgeous people; what can you do about it?"

Kai looked at Rin, his eyes seeming to penetrate Rin's soul. "You think I'm good looking?"

"Would I have said it if I didn't?" Rin rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do. Better looking than Eishirou, actually, because you don't have that 'I scare small children and pets' vibe going on." _Why is he so fixated on this? Why does he keep looking at me like that_?

Kai flushed a little. "Yeah, well, you're prettier than us all," he said quietly.

"Kaikins?" Almost hesitantly, Rin laid a hand on Kai's shoulder. "What's on that mind of yours? You know you can tell me anything."

"Not this."

"Please, Kai?"

"You may regret it." Again, Kai's eyes looked deep into Rin's.

"I've never regretted much with you." Rin's voice was soft but serious.

Slowly, as if he didn't want to startle his blond friend, Kai leaned in and pressed a soft, barely-there kiss to Rin's lips. "I like you, Rin. A lot."

"You idiot." Before Kai could recoil, Rin's arms were around Kai, pulling him down on the towel with him. "I like you, too." He laughed. "I bet everyone knew it but us."

"You do?" Slowly, Kai's shocked expression faded away to be replaced by an almost evil smirk. He rolled so that he had Rin pinned beneath him as he asked, "So…does that mean I can kiss you?" even as his lips brushed Rin's.

Rin's arms were looped around Kai's shoulders already, pulling him down for another kiss. "Please do, Kaikins."

--The End--


	2. Nine Tenths

**Title:** Nine Tenths  
**Rating:** PG  
**Theme:** 2--news; letter

* * *

When Kai got the first letter, he threw it in the trash.

It was an occupational hazard of being on Higa's tennis team; they all got love letters all the time. Kite seemed to attract the lion's share of them—something that Rin needled him about endlessly—but none of them were immune to it. Even Tanashi got a few, something that sent the large boy into fits of bashfulness. Kai averaged about three a week, and he never paid a bit of attention to them. Why should he, when he had Rin? There was no reason this should be any different. The girl would get the hint and move on.

When Kai got the second letter from the same girl three days later, he started to wonder if maybe he should change his assumptions. So far, she was the most persistent, but it was only one extra letter. So Kai tossed it, too, with a shrug. It meant nothing to him, and he had better things to do with his time than read the letters of some girl with a crush. Like tennis with Rin, or surfing with Rin, or tanning with Rin…well, anything with Rin.

But then the third letter came, followed closely by the fourth and the fifth. Kai began to suspect that maybe this girl wasn't the type to fade into obscurity like the others.

Two days after the sixth letter arrived, Kai couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. At first he tried to ignore it, preferring to think that he was imagining things, but when he kept seeing the same face wherever he went, Kai had to sigh and give in to the inevitable—this girl was going nowhere.

He knew _of_ her, of course. She was a year below him, small and slender, her gaijin heritage given away by her large eyes and toffee-colored curls. (Not that that was any particular sin in Okinawa. The American soldiers had been spreading their favors ever since the end of the Second World War, and there were many, many families that had gaijin blood now, Kai's and Rin's among them.) She had a reputation of being intense and driven, and it was probably the only reason Kai could identify her at all.

It was also the same reason that Kai wanted to smash his head into a wall whenever he saw her. But he didn't, because that would get Rin's attention, and for as open and friendly as Rin could be, he could be just as vindictive and ruthless when he wanted to be. He was Higa, after all. So Kai was more than content to just let matters be and to keep ignoring her. Surely she would get the hint sooner or later.

But she didn't.

The letters kept coming, and Kai's frustration grew. The girl was starting to follow him off school grounds, too, and it made Kai nervous and self-conscious. And worse, because of that, Rin was getting mad and anxious, since Kai was changing his behavior, afraid to be affectionate when she was around.

But it would stop soon, Kai hoped.

"This has to stop, Kai."

Kai blinked, looking up at Kite. "Are you freaking psychic?"

"No. I am simply not blind." Kite nodded at the too-familiar face outside the courts. "Your play is becoming shit, and it started when we picked up a new fangirl." He smirked. "I'm the captain for a reason, Yuujirou."

"Yeah…." Kai looked down. "I'm not sure I want to talk to her, Eishirou. She may take it as encouragement."

Kite pushed his glasses up. "She's also being encouraged by the fact that you haven't sent her packing. And Yuujirou? I'm not the only one that's not blind."

Kai blinked. "What do you mean?"

Kite nodded at Rin. "Do you think Rin hasn't noticed? He's seen you changing, and he's seen what caused it." He paused. "Yuujirou…Rin was talking to me this morning. He thinks you're going to leave him for her."

"The _hell_?!" Kai's eyes widened. "No fucking way, Eishirou! I'd never do that to Rin!"

"Then you need to fix it. For his sake and for yours." Kite nodded. "And before I have to remove you from the team, because you can't beat our freshmen the way you've been playing lately, frankly."

Kai scowled. "Bite me, Eishirou," he muttered, but he knew his friend had a point. "I'll do something about it, I promise."

Kite crossed his arms and smiled. "Good."

*~*~*~*

_Of course,_ Kai thought to himself, _some things are easier said than done._

Even though he had the best of intentions, Rin was proving to be almost impossible to pin down. No matter what, Rin was either just leaving, or he had something urgent to do, and damn if Kai wasn't getting tired of seeing Rin all but glued to Chinen's side during tennis practices. _Yeah, I know their combination is important for Nationals, but damn it, Chinen, stop LOOKING at Rin like that!_ He sighed. _Why doesn't Rin want to be anywhere near me?_

Kai could feel eyes staring at him, and he remembered. Scowling slightly, he turned to look at the girl who had started all this, wincing when he saw the hope bloom in her eyes, now that he was noticing her. "Alright," he muttered to himself, squaring his shoulders and marching towards the edge of the court. "This has to stop now."

With his eyes only on the girl, Kai missed Rin's sudden cessation of movement. With the girl's confession ringing in his ears, he missed Rin's indrawn breath. And, with his eyes fixed on the girl, watching her for any sign of movement, Kai certainly missed Rin's furious stride over to him.

"_No,_" Rin practically snarled, yanking Kai backwards. "You want to go out with some twit? Fine, I'm not stopping you! But you're _damn_ well going to look me in the face and tell me it's over, first!"

With a strength that everyone, even Kai, kept forgetting that Rin possessed, the blond spun Kai around so that he could look into furious eyes that suddenly filled with resignation. "Tell me, Yuu…tell me it's over," he whispered. "Just…tell me you want her."

"W-what?" Kai could barely stammer out the word. "Rin…I'm not breaking up with you. I don't want her! I would've told her that if you hadn't come charging over here like a jealous princess, either!" Though Kai couldn't deny the bit of smug warmth that curled in his chest at the thought of Rin doing that for him.

"_Now_ you're going to call me princess?" Kai only had a second to try and identify the odd light in Rin's eyes before he found himself pinned back against the chain link, Rin's mouth claiming his own with a deep intensity that Kai had never before felt coming from his boyfriend. And all Kai could do was match it, his arms wrapping around Rin, pulling him closer as their lips and tongues battled for dominance in a kiss that Kai never wanted to end.

Neither of them noticed the sudden silence from the courts, or the girl quietly taking her leave. Kai did notice, though, when Rin was all but pulled from him. He opened his eyes, intending to gouge out the eyes of whoever was getting between them, but was instantly cowed by Kite's patented Captain's Glare.

"Hirakoba-kun. Kai-kun." Kai knew Kite meant business. "As…enlightening as this show has been, may I remind you that it is _tennis_ we will be playing in the Nationals?"

"Yeah, yeah." Rin, always quick to regain his equilibrium, even while Kai was still reeling, straightened out his uniform jersey. "We got it. On the court, bu~chou?"

"Laps. Fifty." And Kai also knew that it was only because it was incorrigible Rin that they hadn't gotten one hundred. Plus, Kai suspected that Kite was simply glad to see the drama done with.

"Right," Kai said hastily. "We'll get right on that!" He dragged Rin away before he could say something that upset even Kite's seemingly limitless supply of patience where Rin was concerned. And was that something he should be jealous of…?

He shook the thought away. He had more important things to concentrate on right then. Like Nationals, and those fifty laps, and how _good_ Rin's ass looked in those shorts, and what he was going to do with it later….

--The End--


	3. Complete

**Title:** Complete  
**Rating:** G  
**Theme:** 8. our own world

* * *

There were three things that made up Hirakoba Rin's world, three things he knew that that he couldn't live without.

One was the ocean. Rin knew that if he ever had to give up the sea, he'd go mad. Not loudly or dramatically, but slowly and surely, like the waves eroding the sand. It wasn't something Rin liked to think of too often. His sanity was at enough risk just from being a member of Higa's tennis team.

Tennis was the second thing that Rin could never let go of. The feeling that Rin got when he was on the court…singles, doubles, it didn't matter. Rarely did Rin feel as alive and _free_ as he did when he had a racquet in hand. His team only enhanced that feeling. He felt as tightly bound to his teammates as he did to his family…perhaps even more so.

Kai was the third thing that Rin couldn't give up, and the one he knew he'd fight the hardest to keep. The ocean brought him peace, and tennis brought him freedom and family, but Kai made Rin _complete_. Without Kai, Rin knew he'd be hopelessly empty and lost, and it wouldn't matter if he lost the other two things at that point. The most important would already be gone.

Rin knew that Kai knew that he wasn't the only important thing in Rin's life, and Rin knew that sometimes Kai sulked over it, that sometimes Kai worried that things would change and that the importance of the first two would overtake the importance of Kai in his life. He'd caught Kai in his brooding before, and every time was the same.

Rin simply laughed at Kai and hugged him, telling Kai that nothing could be more important that his precious Kaikins. And he would kiss Kai every time, showing him without words just how Rin felt about Kai and their place together.

There were three things that Rin couldn't live without, but only one thing that Rin could never be whole without, and that was Kai. In the end, Kai was Rin's world.

--The End--


	4. Mine

**Title:** Mine  
**Rating:** PG  
**Theme:** #19--Red

* * *

When Kai thought of the Higa tennis team, he thought of the roles that they all filled in it.

Kite, for example, was the Leader, plain and simple. The one that guided them on the course, rewarded the good, and, of course, punished the bad. Kai himself was the brains of the team, tempering Kite's sometimes vicious streak with logic. Chinen was the muscle of the team, the intimidating force that everyone noticed first. Tanashi was the enigma, the one that didn't seem to belong, the one that made everyone underestimate Higa.

And Rin…Rin was the heart. For all that Kite led them, for all that Kai strategized, it was Rin that spurred them on, that held them all in a cohesive unit, that made them a iteam/i. Rin, with his devil may care attitude, with his free smiles, with his sunniness that hid a core of steel.

Everyone had a soft spot for Rin, Kai's simply being the most obvious. There was no one else on the team that would dare to steal food from Tanashi, to throw a friendly arm around Chinen, to kiss Kai until he couldn't see straight. No one else that would dare to call everyone by their given names. Even Kite seemed to go easier on the bubbly blond than he did on anyone else.

And that worried Kai more than he liked to admit.

Kai wasn't sure if it was his own insecurity talking, or if he truly _was_ seeing something. But, lately, he'd been noticing how Kite seemed to be…exceptionally courteous to Rin. He'd seen how Rin consistently earned real smiles from their captain. And, even worse, how Kite seemed to be, well, _touching_ Rin more often than truly necessary.

Every time Kai saw something that struck him as a bit suspicious, he tried to write it off. For one, it was almost impossible to not smile at Rin—he should know that better than anyone. And Rin thrived on human contact. Again, no one knew that better than Kai, and since it was always Kai that Rin came to, wanting to be hugged, or kissed, or caressed, Kai saw no problems with the pats on the back or shoulder that Rin gave so freely to others.

Even so, Kai still found himself loathe to leave Rin alone with Kite. He trusted his boyfriend implicitly, and when it came to most things, Kai had the same trust for Kite.

It was just Rin that Kai didn't trust Kite with.

Even with that, though, Kai felt little concern when Rin was around Kite. For one thing, Kai had no reason to doubt Rin, and for another, he doubted that even Kite would try to steal Rin away in the middle of tennis practice. So, when Kai had to stay after class one afternoon to make up a test, he was able to contain the small grain of jealousy inside him. It was tennis. It was safe.

Only maybe not completely.

When Kai headed out to the courts finally, the _last_ thing he had expected to see was Kite and Rin standing alone together. And he _certainly_ hadn't expected to see Kite tipping up Rin's chin, or tucking a lock of Rin's hair behind his ear, wearing a strangely, to Kai, tender expression….

_Oh **hell** no!_

"Kite Eishirou!" Kai stormed up to the pair and, ignoring several unspoken rules, yanked Kite away from his boyfriend. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

Kite calmly raised an eyebrow. "Examining Rin's eye."

"You _know_ he's my boyfriend! Why in the _hell_ are you…huh?" Kai trailed off, confused. "His…eye?"

"My eye, Kaikins." Slowly, Rin turned, revealing a red and slightly puffy eye, the beginnings of bruising already forming. "I got between Kei and his Big Bang…Eishirou was just making sure there wasn't any serious damage." His good eye narrowed. "What were you thinking, Yuujirou?"

Kai flushed as he looked down. "That…Eishirou was coming on to you," he murmured._ Shit…he's going to kill me…._ Thing was, Kai wasn't sure which "he" he was referring to. Maybe both.

Rin chuckled. "Coming on to me? You're being silly. It's not like Eishirou is attracted to me or anything."

"I am." Rin and Kai's jaws both dropped at that unguarded admission from Kite. "But I know you are in love, and I don't poach." Kite pushed his glasses up. "You have nothing to fear from me, Yuujirou. As long as you treat him right." He reached out and tweaked a strand of Rin's hair. "Calm your boyfriend down, Rin, then rejoin practice. You're observing for the rest of today." Kite eyed Kai. "And you will be joining me on the courts." His voice held deadly promise.

Kai watched Kite walk away and swallowed. "I'm dead. I think I'd have preferred laps."

Rin didn't comment right away. "You were really jealous?"

"Of course I was, RinRin." Kai pulled Rin closer to him. "Did you think I'd stand by and let anyone seduce you out from under me?"

"You're sweet, Kaikins." Rin pecked Kai on the lips quickly. "I'll demonstrate how sweet I find you _after_ practice."

Kai grinned at the promise in Rin's voice as he tenderly kissed Rin's eyelid. "I'm holding you to that, Princess. Now I've got to battle a dragon for you."

"Don't call me Princess!"

--The End--


	5. Bribery

**Title:** Bribery  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Theme:** 28. Wada Calcium CD3  
**Disclaimer:** All characters portrayed herein do not belong to me. They belong to their creators, and I am making no profit from them.

**Author's Note:** Fics will probably be coming out slower for the next few months. I've just started grad school, and it is a _lot_ of work, as you can imagine. So writing will have to be worked in around papers, projects, and other assignments, at least until winter break.

* * *

"I won't do it!"

"But you have to. It's important."

"I don't care. Do you see how big those things are?"

A chuckle. "You put bigger in your mouth on a regular basis, you know. "

"HEY! That's not important. I'm still not doing it!"

Rustling, then a frustrated sigh. "Weren't you paying attention? All that stuff about abusing developing bones and not getting enough vitamins? It does apply to you, you realize. Take them."

"You can't make me."

"Not physically, no. But I have other ways to convince you."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"No more kisses."

"…_what_ did you just say?"

"You heard me. No more kisses until you take one. And promise me that you _will_ keep taking them."

"That's not fair!"

"Since when have any of us on this team actually played fair?"

"…alright, point."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"I didn't say that!"

"Then I guess you didn't really want my kisses."

"I didn't say that, either!" A long-suffering sigh. "You really mean it, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"…FINE. Hand me the damn pill."

Rin couldn't help smirking as he gave Kai the calcium supplement. "I knew you'd see it my way in the end."

"Yeah, well." Kai scowled as he swallowed the rather sizeable pill. "Since you were playing dirty and all." He eyed his boyfriend. "You owe me a kiss now. You promised."

"And I keep my promises." Rin pulled Kai close to him and kissed his nose.

Kai frowned. "A _real_ kiss, RinRin. Please."

"Since you asked so nicely…." Rin kissed Kai's nose again, then brushed his lips over Kai's. The kiss started out sweet, soft, and slow, but it quickly deepened until the pair was practically devouring each other's mouths.

Finally, Kai had to break the kiss for air. Panting slightly, he asked with a grin, "Do I get kisses like that after every dose?"

Rin smiled. May~be~ If you're a good boy~"

"Oh, I'll show you how good I can be!" Hooking his leg around Rin's he pulled them both to the ground and proceeded to do just that.

--The End--


	6. Really?

**Title:** Really?  
**Pairing:** Rin/Kai

**Rating:** PG  
**Theme:** 6. the space between dream and reality  
**Author's notes:** Grad school is still kicking my butt, but I'm trying!

* * *

Kai was dreaming.

He didn't do it often; or, rather, he rarely remembered the dreams he had. He'd wake up, nine times out of ten, with a hazy impression that _something_ had been going on as he had slept, but the actual events were as gone as the sleep that he had left behind.

This dream, though, was different. Kai _knew_ he was dreaming, and he tried to take in every detail of it, not wanting it to be gone with the first rays of the sun. Even though the sun was shining in his dream, too, and he could _feel_ the ocean breezes teasing his skin and tugging at his hair. And he was waiting for something…something definite, something he felt like he had been waiting his entire life for….

*~*~*~*

"And then I saw you."

"At the beach? I'm not surprised." Rin leaned back on his elbows, face tipped towards the sun. "I mean, we practically live at the beach, Yuu. We're at the beach right now~ So seeing me at the beach isn't a huge stretch of the imagination."

Kai shook his head. "It wasn't just being at the beach. I was _waiting_ for something important." His smile became a bit dreamy. "And when I saw you, light caught in your hair, the way the breeze blew your dress around…."

"Wait. Wait just a _minute_." Rin sat straight up. "Back up there. A _dress_??"

Kai nodded, not realizing that, even on a sunny summer beach, it was possible to walk on thin ice. "It was perfect…all white and gauzy, and it looked like belonged on a beach wedding." He beamed. "And you had a happy groom, too."

Rin eyes narrowed. "That's nice," he said. "I bet you were wearing pants, too, right?"

"Well, what else would I be wearing?" Kai looked puzzled. "I was the groom. You were the _bride_." He grinned. "The dress made your breasts look fabulous, too."

"_BREASTS?!?_" Rin's jaw dropped. "I was a…a _girl_? Is that how you see me?"

Kai seemed to realize, finally, that he was in danger. "Of course not! Rin, it was a _dream_. They're not supposed to be normal. Besides, you weren't the only girl."

"Really~?" Rin was calming, much to Kai's relief. "Who else was a girl? Was the team there?"

"Well, I didn't see them all…." Kai closed his eyes, remembering. "Hiroshi was giving you away, I remember."

Rin tilted his head to the side, a little surprised. "Hiro-chi? Not Eishirou?"

"Nope." Kai chuckled. "But Eishirou was there. As the proud mother."

Rin was quiet for a moment, processing that. "Eishirou…was…a girl?"

"Yeah. It was pretty trippy."

"I can imagine~!" Rin burst into laughter, storm passed. "Oh, I can't wait to tell him~!"

"Rin!" It was Kai's turn to sit up, alarmed. "Do you really want me to die?"

"Mmmm…not really." Rin settled back on the sand. "Hey, Yuu?"

"Yes, RinRin?"

"Do you think you'll marry me one day?"

Kai thought for a moment about the dreams. "Ask me again after Nationals, alright Princess?"

--The End--


	7. See Me

**Title:** See Me  
**Rating:** G  
**Theme:** 1. look over here  
**Disclaimer:** All characters portrayed herein do not belong to me. They belong to their creators, and I am making no profit from them.

**Author's Note:** First semester of grad school is over, and I am on break! I'm going to try and get a bunch of writing done during break, so I can post a bit more often during the course of next semester.

* * *

"Rinrin, what are you looking at? You're…smiling."

It was sort of surprising to Kai, to see that. Since their loss to Seigaku, the smiles had been few and far between for all of Higa. But here was Rin, staring at…something, and it was bringing a smile to his face. And as much as Kai had missed Rin's smiles, and was glad to see one now…he was also a bit sad that it hadn't been him that had made Rin smile.

"Mmmm~? Oh, Yuu! You have to come and look at this. It's amazing~" Rin didn't turn away from whatever had him so completely fascinated.

Kai came a bit closer, but his eyes were on Rin, not on whatever it was Rin wanted him to look at. "What's so amazing?" he asked, absently, not entirely sure that there was anything more amazing than a happy Rin.

"Our dear, illustrious Kite-buchou making an absolute _fool_ of himself~"

…Alright, so Kai was wrong. There was indeed one thing more amazing. "You're kidding, right?" This time, Kai actually came up to the railing Rin was draped over, eyes scanning the ground below. "Where? Why? How?"

"Right over there." Rin pointed. "By trying to be all smooth and failing. It looks like he's trying to pick someone up." He tilted his head to the side, considering the scene before him. "His target doesn't look very impressed~"

"Well, I'll be damned." Kai chuckled. "So there's someone that's immune to Eishirou's charms, after all. I wonder who the guy is." He glanced over at Rin. "Do you know?"

"Mmmm~ I've been trying to figure it out. Not one of _us_, clearly. Not Seigaku, either. Wrong uniform, and not Rokkaku. I don't think even Eishirou is quite that brave." Rin shook his head, tapping his lower lip in thought. "Not someone from Rikkai…Hyoutei, maybe? I've heard that they have more than enough arrogance to stand up against Eishirou's any day~"

Kai shook his head. "No…I watched Hyoutei play Seigaku. Remember? You went wandering to see what else was out there. It's not their uniform."

"But I know I've seen it…oh~!" Rin brightened. "It's that other team that everyone was calling Tokyo's dark horse for the Nationals. I guess it makes sense that Eishirou would seek them out." He frowned critically. "But that's not their captain…I mean, he's certainly good-looking, whoever it is, but their captain's not that pretty…."

Kai frowned. He was all for watching Kite get shot down…until Rin started checking out the guy in question. "Hey, Rinrin."

"Hmmm?" Rin's eyes were still fastened on the scene before him. "I honestly can't tell if that guy is just playing hard to get, or if he's truly not interested. Either way, I think Eishirou is hooked."

_Honestly, can he get any more dense?_ "Yo, Princess!"

_That_ got the reaction that Kai had been looking for…kind of. Rin turned and glared at Kai. "Yuujirou, how many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?"

"Nine hundred and sixty-two." Kai smirked and pulled Rin closer. "It got you to look over here, though, right?"

"Don't tell me you were jealous!"

"You were checking out another guy!"

"Please~" Rin waved a hand in dismissal. "I was merely evaluating him to judge if he's good enough for Eishirou."

"Still." Kai leaned in and brushed his lips over Rin's. "Spend a little more time looking at me?"

"Silly Yuu." Rin's smile was dazzling. "Don't you know that you're the only one I truly see?"

--The End--


	8. Wired

**Title:** Wired  
**Pairing:** Rin/Kai

**Rating:** PG  
**Theme:** 14. radio-cassette player  
**Author's Notes:** And grad school is at it again. I'm writing as I have inspiration, time, and the mental strength to make myself sit down and write.

* * *

It was a little-known fact that Rin slept naked whenever possible. Really, no one would ever have a reason to know that. He didn't share a bedroom with his sister, and whenever he slept at someone elses' house, or when someone slept at his, Rin wore pajama pants out of a sense of decency. But, left to his own devices, Rin preferred to sleep without them. He hated the feel of being constricted.

Contrary to that, though, Rin also couldn't sleep without his headphones on, music gently lulling him off. It wasn't at all unusual for Rin to wake up tangled in the cord of his headphones, trapped in many ways, but even with that, Rin couldn't give it up. He needed his music, and he needed to make sure that no one would be able to hear his music. It was the perfect compromise.

Both of his sleeping habits, Rin had managed to hide from Kai for several months into their relationship. Sleeping with Kai was a clothing-optional experience, anyway, and when he was with his boyfriend, Rin didn't want music, didn't want anything that could block the sound of Kai's voice or his breathing. So, as far as Kai knew, Rin slept just like anyone else he knew.

That all changed the first night Kai snuck into Rin's bedroom.

Kai hadn't even know _why_ he was climbing up to Rin's window in the first place; all he knew was that he felt this need to see Rin, to curl up with him, probably because of the dream he had woken up from. And it was the middle of the night, too late to call or knock. Sneaking it was.

He didn't even notice Rin at first, so concerned Kai was with getting into the room without knocking anything over or waking someone up. But once he was in and the window was closed, Kai crept over to Rin's bed. And froze in shock.

Rin was stretched out on his bed, blankets long since kicked to the floor. He was sprawled out without shame, completely bare, and honestly, that was the first thing that Kai had noticed. He actually had to work hard to tear his eyes from Rin's groin to take in the rest of him. Rin's hair was all over the place, spread over the pillows, and his hands…where were Rin's hands?

Kai blinked, taking a step back in order to figure this out. He followed the curve of Rin's arms up above his head, as if Rin had passed out mid-stretch. But it wasn't just that fact that made Kai's brain nearly shut down.

No, it was the fact that Rin's headphone wire _(headphones? Since when did Rin wear them at night?)_ was wrapped around his wrists and forearms, almost as if he was tied…up….

Kai actually had to close his eyes and take deep, calming breaths. It would be very bad from, he was sure, if he just started molesting his boyfriend in the middle of the night without any warning. So he poked Rin's side and whispered. "You! RinRin!"

Rin murmured and turned his head away from Kai, but didn't wake.

"Rin!" This time, Kai shook him a little. "Come, on, Princess, open those big blue eyes…."

"Not a princess…." Even fast asleep, Rin reacted to that, and he blinked, staring at the wall next to him. "Mmmm…wow. That was different. Never dreamed that Yuu tied me up before." He yawned and started untangling his hands from the headphone cord as if waking like that was a commonplace occurrence for him. "Wish that could happen more."

"Wouldn't you prefer really being tied up by me, and not just dreaming about it?"

Rin jumped, nearly falling off the bed in his shock. "Yuu!" He hastily pulled off his headphones and set aside the battered old radio, sitting up and groping for his blankets. "How did you get in here?"

"Window." Kai couldn't help leering at his boyfriend. "Aw, why cover up now? I was enjoying the show."

"Yuujirou! My parents are right down the hall! Hana's next door!" Rin hissed, cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

"That didn't stop you a couple weeks ago." Kai pulled off his shirt and took a seat on the edge of Rin's bed, leaning over to kiss him gently. "Come on, shove over. I just want to sleep anyway right now."

A bit warily, Rin did as told, waiting for Kai to lay down before settling himself down again, head pillowed on Kai's chest. "Is everything alright, Yuu?"

"Yeah." Kai, bent to press a kiss to Rin's hair, then ran his hand through it soothingly. "Just woke up and wanted to be with you."

"Mmmm." Rin sighed, closing his eyes. "Can't say I'm complaining," he murmured, already relaxing towards sleep again. "You're much better than my radio, anyway."

Kai chuckled but didn't comment, feeling sleepy himself. He was sure he'd have more to say about it in the morning, though. And more to tease him about, too.

--The End--


End file.
